


Asleep

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Worship, Feelings, Love, M/M, Painting, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Lorne paints Parrish while he is asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Parrish asleep while Lorne Paints him. Written for the parrish_lorne Thingathon 2011 at LJ. Gifted to clwilson2006, never forgotten x

~  
  
Evan smiles to himself as he opens his large sketch book, turning the heavy pages until he comes to the first blank, creamy leaf then sets the book on the stand that props it at just the right angle.  
  
It's warm, early morning air softly caressing his bare chest as he quietly opens his box and unrolls his brush case.  
  
David sleeps. Head mashed against the pillow, mouth slightly open and hair sticking up.  
  
Evan thinks he looks adorable.  
  
He dips his brush in his pot of water, and then mixes some paint in the palette in his hand, before layering a graded wash of blues over the page.  
  
Sunlight is starting to hit the bed now, and David's long back is lit up. Evan almost wants to put down his paints, go over there and slide his hands over David's skin, touch him all over, press kisses to his neck and down his spine, down, down. But he'd rather paint David, like this, harness the moment of peace and light and pleasure.  
  
David sleeps on, unaware of Evan stroking his brush over the paper and creating smooth lines of soft peach that define his muscles. Evan's smiling to himself again, knowing that he's captured the strength in David's arm.  
  
He concentrates as he brushes white where the sheet covers David's ass. He's holding his lip between his teeth, though he doesn't realise it. Only when the shape and feel is perfect does he relax and sit back, watching David for a moment and glancing back to the paper in front of him.  
  
He studies David's face, relaxed and vulnerable, and his heart clenches a little. He's afraid of how much he worries about David, not that it distracts him from his duty, but that it makes him hurt, inside.   
  
David breathes a little deeper in his sleep, and his nose twitches. Evan feels his thoughts melt away as he smiles again. Love might scare him, but he's a brave kind of guy, so it's fine.  
  
Ready now, he lifts his brush and paints David's face, then his hair, and he's grinning by the time he finishes, amused by the way he's got the light right, made David look young and sexy and mussed all at the same time.  
  
It's the way he sees David all the time.  
  
~


End file.
